


Tickle me, Viktor

by orphan_account



Series: Victuuri Fetish Scene Stories [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, Fetish, Kink, Kissing, M/M, Public Sex, Tickling, VictUuri, butt plug, laugh fetish, laugh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor loves Yuuri's laugh.Loves as in flaccid to rock solid, leaking and ready to cum within minutes, love.Which was kind of embarrassing really, especially in public.  He had quickly learnt how to stand to disguise the situation, but it didn't solve it...





	Tickle me, Viktor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to part three of the Fetish series, yes, this is a real fetish, even I had to look it up to check! Poor Viktor...

Viktor loves Yuuri's laugh.

Loves as in flaccid to rock solid, leaking and ready to cum within minutes, love.

Which was kind of embarrassing really, especially in public.  He had quickly learnt how to stand to disguise the situation, but it didn't solve it.

Everyone thought Viktor had a weak bladder the amount of times he would have to go to the bathroom when they were out.  When in reality he was hiding in a cubical, stuffing his fist in his mouth to stifle his moans as he jerked off, again.

Even Yurri didn't understand the full extent of the problem.  He knew that Viktor loved to tickle him, and that tickling always led to amazing sex, but he hadn't made the connection.

When Yuuri laughed he would screw up his nose, his eyes would squeeze shut and he made a whimpering and snorting noise.  This was the problem, he looked and sounded like he was climaxing, apart from the snorting, and it went straight to Viktor's groin.  He would gaze at his husband and picture him writhing on top, or underneath him, depending on their last session and instantly he was hard and needing. 

So when Yuuri bought them tickets to a comedy club night he knew he had to admit his problem, otherwise he was going to spend all evening in the bathroom.

-

That evening, sitting on the sofa watching tv, he bit his lip and began.

"Yuuri?"  he kissed his husband on the cheek to get his attention.

"Hmmm?  Oh hold on, I love this bit it makes me laugh so much..." Yuuri replied, his hand holding the remote control. 

Viktor blanched, grabbed the remote and turned off the television.

"VIKTOR, I was watching that, what do you want?" Yuuri turned, a disgruntled look on his handsome features.

Oh shit, he was cross with him now.  Viktor looked at his lap. "I couldn't let you laugh, it would have put me off what I was going to say..."

"Which was?"  his husband huffed, a frown now forming on his face.

Viktor took a deep breath, "Erm, thank you for buying the tickets for the club, but I can't go, I..." 

"Viktor, why not? You know I want to go, my favourite comedian is on, he makes me laugh till I nearly piss myself!" Yuuri interrupted, looking totally peeved.

"I know, and that's the problem, I like it when you laugh." A crimson flush crept up his face.

"And?" Yuuri was totally confused now.

"No, you don't get it, I LIKE it when you laugh, that's why I have to go to the bathroom so much when we are out, I, er, I, um, I..."  he blushed brighter red, "I have to go and have a wank cos I get hard.  Your laugh turns me on."

Yuuir stared at him open mouthed, suddenly he realised... "That's why you tickle me so much..."

Viktor nodded, ears turning pink too.

"Oh..." Viktor could see Yuuri's brain processing the information.

"So, please, you go, I don't want you to not go, I just can't go with you otherwise I will be wanting to fuck you all night." He breathed a sigh of relief, glad to have finally confessed to his kink for Yuuri's laugh.

"So why don't you?"  It was Yuuri's turn to go pink now, "I can get us a private booth and, erm, I could sit on your lap?"

Viktor was speechless, was this his shy, 'Let's not do anything naughty, even kiss in public', husband sitting in front of him?

Yuuri started to giggle, Viktor's face was a picture of shock and disbelief.  

"Don't laugh, please Yurri, stop." Viktor began to look uncomfortable.

Yuuri couldn't, the more he tried to hold it in, the more his shoulders shook, tears ran down his face and his belly hurt.

He let out an enormous snort and roared with laughter.  Viktor flushed bright red and stood up to leave the room, erection creating a tent in his sweatpants.

Yuuri grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the sofa.  "Vitya, I'm so sorry, please don't go, don't be cross with me. It was just the look on your face, you looked so shocked at my suggestion."

Viktor huffed as he sat back down, adjusting himself.  Yuuri ran his fingertips across the stretched material, circling the damp spot that was slowly appearing. "I'm sorry, you really do like my laugh don't you, I think that is rather special...kiss me?"

Viktor pouted and looked away.

"You look like a small boy having a huff,"  Yuuri retorted, a chuckle threatening to escape his lips,  "please stop, or I will laugh and you will huff even more and..."

The end of his sentence was lost as Viktor launched himself on him, pinning him to the sofa, tickling him for all he was worth.

Yuuri was laughing so hard now he couldn't breath, Viktor was in ecstasy, his husband looked so beautiful.  Leaning down, he kissed him gently on the forehead, "Yuuri, take off your trousers, now."

Still giggling, Yuuri stripped off and sat on Viktor's lap, "I think we should practice for the club, although I will have to keep my trousers on in there!"

Viktor playful slapped his rear, turning him round to face him, "But then I can't see your face when you cum, my naughty husband."

-

Viktor couldn't believe he had let Yuuri talk him into going to the club with him. He had butterflies in his belly and felt sick. For all his bravado, he was really quite shy about sex and the thought of Yuuri on his lap in public made him feel weird. 

True to his word, Yuuri had booked them a private booth, it was right in the corner so people wouldn't be passing them to reach their seats. They ordered drinks and waited for the waitress to bring them. As she placed their glasses in front of them Viktor noticed Yuuri whisper in her ear and pass her something. "What did you do?" he asked, the nervous feeling growing in his stomach. "I just asked for us not to be disturbed whilst the comedian was on, that's all." Yuuri replied off handedly. 

The Russian gulped, his Yuuri really did have it all planned out. 

The support act came on and started her act, she was funny and had Yuuri giggling, but not his full laughter. Viktor relaxed, he could do this, he could get through the night without having to fuck his husband in public. He started to enjoy himself, he wrapped his arm round the younger mans waist and drank his beer. 

In the interval they ordered more beers and got comfy, Yuuri with his head on Viktor's shoulder, hands linked resting on the Russians thigh.

Cheering and whooping from the crowd signalled the arrival of the main act. Viktor tensed, this was the true test of his control. 

Within minutes of the man appearing on stage Yuuri was howling in laughter, shoulders shaking, snorting and clutching his sides. Viktor stared hard at his feet, trying to block out the delicious sight and sound of his husband laughing. He tried concentrating on the other people he could see in front of them, dark shadows in the low lighting. 

Then he tried remembering the step sequence moves in all the routines he had ever performed. He smiled, it was working, he was still flaccid. He could do this and he did; right up until the moment Yuuri grabbed his hand and kissed him, his face screwed up in hysterics, whimpering that his sides were hurting and why wasn't Viktor laughing? 

Lust flooded Viktor's system turning him into a trembling, mess unable to speak. He became so hard instantly that his cock ached from the sudden rush of blood filling the arteries, veins clamping shut to keep him rigid. His erection created an impressive bulge in his black trousers. 

The dark look in his husbands eyes had Yuuri groping his lap, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he stroked the solid flesh protruding from Viktor's groin. The younger man placed his lips close to the Russians ear and whispered, "Fuck me..." Viktor mewled, brain scrambled. 

His fingers fumbled with his zip as Yuuri slid on top on him, pulling down his soft trousers just enough to give access and pressing a tube of lube into Viktor's hand. The Russian groaned when he realised Yuuri wasn't wearing any underwear, he became even more flustered when he encountered the butt plug in his husbands rear. Yuuri giggled, "Much quicker than prepping me" he teased as he wiggled on the older mans lap. 

Viktor slicked up his cock and removed the plug, wincing at the loud, wet noise as it popped free. He glanced around, no one was looking, thank god. Yuuri lent forward onto the table as the Russian lined himself up, holding his husbands hip with one hand, guiding his cock into place with the other. 

The younger man let out a loud laugh at a joke that changed into a moan as Viktor pulled him back onto his lap, sheathing himself completely inside the chuckling man in one smooth movement. 

Yuuri clamped his hand over his mouth to stifle the loud cry of pleasure that ripped out of his throat, desperately trying to make it sound like he was laughing. Viktor buried his face in his lovers neck, biting and sucking the olive skin, creating large purple suck marks that blossomed under his lips. His own groaning vibrated through the damaged flesh, adding to his squirming husbands noises of joy. 

"Ride me," the Russian panted, rolling his hips upwards, trying not to move too obviously in case anyone looked over. Yuuri was trying to listen to the comedian and grind down on the throbbing member buried deep in his rear. Another joke had him holding his stomach, snorting, face screwed up, laughing loudly. His brown eyes flared as he felt Viktor swell inside him in response to his mirth. He ground harder, pushing downwards on Viktor's thrusts, gasps from both men escaping just a little too loudly. 

"Fuck Yuuri, you're g-going to make me c-cum", the Russian stuttered, fingers gripping his lovers hips tight enough to leave bruises they would discover later at home, in bed. "I w-want you to cum," Yuuri moaned into his partners mouth as he lent back and kissed him, open mouthed sloppy kisses muffling their words. "Lean forward," Viktor ordered, shuffling them both to the edge of the seat so he could move easier. 

Yuuri propped himself on his elbows, gripping the edges of the table with his hands as Viktor plowed into him, uncaring now if they were seen, desire for his Japanese lover riding high. His hips bounced off Yuuri's rear as he slammed harder, his orgasm burning hot in his belly. "So c-close" he whispered, the words ghosting past Yuuri's ear, "M-me too" came the reply, "touch me." 

The Russian reached under them to free Yuuri's leaking cock from his trousers, pumping him hard, bringing him swiftly to his climax, releasing into Viktor's hand and dripping onto the floor. His choked moan/laugh was too much for the older man and he came, flooding his husbands rippling, tight rear with his hot release. He moaned Yuuri's name into his lovers shoulder as, with hips twitching and stuttering, he rode out the overwhelming feeling of satisfaction from fucking his husband.

Stated, they both flopped back onto the seating, panting and sweating. Viktor wiped his hand clean on the napkins that had come with the drinks. "I'm going to have to put the plug back in, otherwise you are going to leak everywhere, ok? Viktor muttered when he could speak coherently. Yuuri nodded and leaned forward again, feeling the Russian slipping out of him, spent and soft. He hissed as the plug was quickly eased back inside his gaping hole, keeping Viktor's warm seed trapped within his body. 

Trousers back up and looking presentable again, they curled up together and kissed, a naughty gleam in both pairs of eyes. "So, how often does he do gigs here?" Viktor asked raising his glass and finishing off his beer, "I thought I might buy us tickets for his next one...!"


End file.
